Yume no Futatsu
by Adakie
Summary: an Amiboshi and Suboshi epic fic -- When the twins (along with a few others) are reincarnated into the real world, things don't go exactly as planned -- not a Yui/Suboshi fic *gasp!* -- prologue part A up


\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\nDisclaimer: I don't own FY or its characters, many other people do (Yuu\r\nWatase san\r\n\r\n \r\n Administrator\r\n Normal\r\n Administrator\r\n 1\r\n 2\r\n 2001-10-29T17:29:00Z\r\n 2001-10-29T17:31:00Z\r\n 3\r\n 632\r\n 3606\r\n Girls Preparatory School\r\n 30\r\n 7\r\n 4428\r\n 9.2720\r\n \r\n\r\n \r\n 0\r\n 0\r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n

Disclaimer: I don't own FY or its characters, many other people do (Yuu\r\nWatase san!!) and they should get all the credit. I'm not making any money off\r\nthis, but if I was then I wouldn't need a disclaimer and the twins wouldn't\r\nhave died in the anime. ~_^

\r\n\r\n

Notes: I don't know why I'm writing this, but I am, so there. Oh, wait, I\r\nknow, this is partially to explain my song lyrics/poetry piece White Light\r\n(please read it!). Other than that it's just playing off an idea I had one day.\r\nBy the way, the title means Twins' Dream. Hope you like it, arigato!! ^-^

\r\n\r\n

P.S. This fic was inspired by Futatsu No Kodo with parts influenced by\r\nNocturn (I love the FY twins MP3s, there great!) and even Star. If you haven't\r\nheard all of these (plus Never Get Away), get them. I recommend playing them\r\nwhile reading this fic. See the end of this fic for more info on this.

\r\n\r\n

P.S.S. If anyone wants some good winamp skins, I'm publishing mine sometime\r\nsoon on http://www.winamp.com under the name Adakie (it's case sensitive). I've\r\ngot one for each of the twins, one of the really good scene of 'them' from the\r\nfirst OVA tape, and them some others from different anime. 'Kay, I'm done, on\r\nwith the fic! ^-^

\r\n\r\n

Yume\r\nNo Futatsu: Prologue (Part A)

\r\n\r\n

By:\r\nAdakie

\r\n\r\n

"Come\r\nhere and I will embrace all of your sadness  
\r\nand your tears for you  
\r\nUntil you forget all the pain."

\r\n\r\n

-\r\nNocturn

\r\n\r\n

The images stopped. He almost called out,\r\nbegging again to be able to see what was happening as he had done so many times\r\nbefore, but he knew it was useless now. The only thing he was ever allowed to\r\nsee, the only thing that even mattered, wasn't even there anymore. It was over,\r\nand now all he could do was wait. 

\r\n\r\n

In the back of his mind he knew it was\r\nselfish. He'd been watching for so long, wishing that he could be there instead\r\nof simply seeing it all happen from above, but he knew it was impossible. He'd\r\ndone it once. He'd broken the rules and 'run away' and he'd paid dearly for it.\r\nThat one thing had cost him so much, and very nearly done the same to the one\r\nthing, the only thing, that really mattered to him anymore. 

\r\n\r\n

No, he'd never make that mistake again, but\r\nstill . . . He'd watched for so long, watched it all happen, and not been able\r\nto do a thing about it. Not that he had needed, or even really wanted to. The\r\nworld was much better off without him in it, or at least that's what he told\r\nhimself day in day out. 

\r\n\r\n

He shifted a little and the chain rattled. He\r\nwinced as it pulled against his neck. Oh yes, he'd paid the price for his\r\ndisobedience, but still something made glad he'd done it. He supposed it had\r\nbeen worth it. He'd been able to do something good with his . . . life? He'd\r\nbeen able to help them, if only just a little. He'd been able to talk to him\r\none more time . . . the person he missed most . . . the person he'd always miss\r\n. . . the person he'd watched all this time . . . the person who was coming.

\r\n\r\n

'He'll be here soon.' he thought, rattling\r\nthe chain again as he attempted to stand. 'I know I shouldn't be happy about\r\nthis, but I can't help it. I've just missed him so much.

\r\n\r\n

A faintly bluish mist began to rise from what\r\nhe could only call the ground. Strange, normally this sight filled him with a\r\nsense of fear and dread, but his time it seemed calming . . . almost familiar.\r\n'Yes, he's coming, I know he is.'

\r\n\r\n

The cloud of mist stretched higher into the\r\nair before finely receding back to wherever it had come from leaving a familiar\r\nfigure standing before him. The person opened his eyes and looked around for a\r\nfew minuets, obviously very confused. He knew what it was like to be brought to\r\nthis place, having done it himself twice already, and waited patiently. He\r\ncouldn't help but smile when the person finely noticed him and a look of\r\nrecognition spread across his face. He was still obviously confused about\r\neverything, but at least he seemed to remember. 

\r\n\r\n

'Now that's strange, he looks like he did\r\nback then, like he did the last time I really saw him. 

\r\n\r\n

"Ohayo Aniki . . . I've missed\r\nyou."

\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n

For the total fan fic experience:

\r\n\r\n

The song for this section is . . . Nocturn!\r\nHey, it fits the mood (especially the part with the two voices *listen closley*\r\nwhich always makes me thing of both of them together, aww). ^-^

\r\n\r\n

You could also use Futatsu No Kodo (Twin\r\nHeartbeats) for this chapter.

\r\n\r\n

IMPORTANT!: Is anyone out there interested in\r\nbeing a beta reader? Pleeeeease????

\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n


End file.
